million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi wa Melody
Kimi wa Melody (キミはメロディ, You're My Melody) is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The cover is performed by Mirai Kasuga. The original song is written by Fubito Endo and is composed by Tetsuya Uchida. Track List #Bonus Drama 1 #Bonus Drama 2 #Visionary (ビジョナリー) #Bonus Drama 3 #Kimi wa Melody (キミはメロディ) #Bonus Drama 4 Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Come out, Spread your heart, You're my melody Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI Dare mo tomerarenai MERODI Mado no soto no hidamari ni saku kaze ni soyogu taiyou no kaori Fureta yubi ga todokete kureru sekaijuu o terasu dokidoki Muri ni egao tsukuranai de yo Ari no mama o ukeiretara kyou mo suteki na asa ga hajimaru yo Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI kotoba yori tashika na mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari de egaita SUTOORII Kirakira hikaru kimi no me no naka ni wa Tenshi ga kureta umaretate no namida Mado no soto o yasashiku naderu machi o tsuzumu mawata no toiki Mireta hoho mo atatame teiku mune ni tomoru hono kana akari Furi ni furimuitete kizuku no wa Itsumo soba ni ita hohoemi ima mo boku o mitsumete kureteru ne Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI kotoba ni wa dekinai mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari ga eranda SUTOORII Kirakira hikaru kimi no tenohira ni wa Tenshi ga kureta hito kakera no yuuki Oide kakoto o agete Kago o tobidashite Sono basho de mienai mono ga Kimi o machiwabiru Oide mada minu hoka e Kako o nukedashite Dokomademo kokoro o hirogete Ima afureru kimi wa MERODI tada hitotsu tashika na mono wa Kimi to tsumugu MEMORII futari te o kaketa tobira Kirakira hikaru kimi no warai koe wa Tenshi mo yaita sora o kakeru MERODI |-| Kanji= Come out, Spread your heart, You're my melody 今溢れるキミはメロディ 誰も止められないメロディ 窓の外の陽だまりに咲く　風にそよぐ太陽の薫り 触れた指が届けてくれる　世界中を照らすドキドキ 無理に笑顔作らないでよ ありのままを受け入れたら　今日も素敵な朝がはじまるよ 今溢れるキミはメロディ　言葉より確かな物は キミと紡ぐメモリー　二人で描いたストーリー キラキラ輝（ひか）るキミの瞳（め）の中には 天使がくれた生まれたての涙 窓の外を優しく撫でる　街を包む真綿の吐息 濡れた頬も暖めていく　胸に点（とも）るほのかな灯り 不意に振り向いて気づくのは いつもそばにいた微笑　今もボクをみつめてくれてるね 今溢れるキミはメロディ　言葉にはできないものは キミと紡ぐメモリー　二人が選んだストーリー キラキラ輝（ひか）るキミの掌には 天使がくれたひとカケラの勇気 おいで　踵をあげて カゴを飛び出して その場所で見えないものが キミを待ちわびる おいで　まだ見ぬ丘へ 過去を抜け出して どこまでもココロを広げて 今溢れるキミはメロディ　ただ一つ確かな物は キミと紡ぐメモリー　二人手をかけた扉 キラキラ輝（ひか）るキミの笑い声は 天使も妬いた空を翔るメロディ |-| English= Come out, Spread your heart, You're my melody Flowing now, you are my melody, the melody no one can stop! Blooming in a sunny spot outside the window, the sun's scent flowing in the wind We can feel it in our fingers with our heartbeats illuminating the whole world! Don’t try to force a smile, if you just accept it as it is, today’s morning will be wonderful. Flowing now, you are my melody. Rather than words, the most certain thing is the memory that ties me with you, the story we made ourselves! Blinking and shining in your eyes are the tears an Angel bestowed to you. Gently stroking and embracing the city outside the window is a silk breath, your tear drenched cheeks are also getting warmer, shining in your heart is a faint light. When I turn around I notice the smile that has always been by my side, even now it staring at me. Flowing now, you are my melody. The one thing I can’t put into words is the memory that ties me with you, the story we chose ourselves! Blinking and shining in your palms are a fragment of courage an Angel bestowed to you. Come, stand up and come. Escape from your cage, in that cage you can’t see I've been impatiently waiting for you. Come, come towards this hill you haven’t seen before. Break free from your past and you can widely open your heart. Flowing now, you are my melody. The most certain thing is the memories that ties us together, the door we both opened! Blinking and shining in your laugh is the melody an Angel is even jealous of! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2 Original CD (sung by: Mirai Kasuga)